Tonight I Celebrate My Love
by flashpenguin
Summary: Dave & Emily's cabin in the woods honeymoon before they go back to their lives. Third in the "Love & Marriage" series.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, you wanted it; here it is. The honeymoon of Dave Rossi and Emily Prentiss. _

_I don't own Criminal Minds._

_Song prompt: "Tonight I Celebrate My Love" by Roberta Flack & Peabo Bryson_

**Tonight I Celebrate My Love**

Dave pulled the truck into the yard and put it in park. Turning to his bride, he watched her for a moment before announcing, "Here we are. The cabin in the woods everyone talks about but no one has ever seen."

Emily looked out the window and tried to make out the structure in the dark. She could tell it was at least two stories with a porch, but the rest was going to have to wait until morning. Emily went to speak but was interrupted by Mudgie's whines. "I guess Mudgie wants out," she observed and pulled the handle to open the door. Stepping out, she opened the back door to let the dog out.

Jumping excitedly, Mudgie circled around Emily, barking and whining. Unaccustomed to the behaviour of Labradors, Emily pulled back. Getting their suitcases out of the backseat, Dave walked around to where Emily stood.

"Mudgie, that is enough," Dave ordered. "Go do your business and come back. Leave the opossums alone." Mudgie whined. "No, you heard me. Emily and I have had a long day and we want to go to bed. Now go."

Emily swallowed hard. "You mean that?"

Dave looked at her face by the glow of moonlight. Never had she looked as beautiful as she did right now. How he had gone from being the most miserable man on earth to the luckiest man alive was beyond his comprehension, but he wasn't going to knock it. Ever. She was his and he was never going to let her go.

"Which part?" Dave asked coyly, reaching out and stroking her cheek. "The long day part?"

Emily bit her lip. "Yes. No. The…going to bed part."

"You're not tired?"

"Where am I sleeping?" Emily asked. She had her suspicions but she wanted to hear it from him.

"Where do _you_ think you're sleeping?" Dave leaned in and nuzzled her neck.

"I- I just wanted to make sure."

"Oh, I'm _very_ sure." He kissed along her jaw line. "You're my wife. I'm your husband. And this is our honeymoon."

_Honeymoon!_ The word bounced around in Emily's head. They _were _married. Today. In front of their friends and family, they were joined together. Forever. At least in the eyes of God. And tonight she was going to make love to David Rossi, the infamous FBI lothario and the ex-husband to three previous wives. The same David Rossi who was now _her _husband.

Feeling Dave's mouth close over hers, Emily leaned in as he deepened the kiss. Pulling him close, Emily could feel the evidence of his desire. For her. Moaning softly, she weaved her fingers in his hair as her tongue mated with his. Oh, she could kiss him all night long. Even if it didn't go any further than this, Dave's kisses alone were making love to her soul.

Suddenly the couple was jostled apart as Mudgie came running back and hit Dave from behind.

"Ouch." Dave turned around. "Down Mudgie. I guess you want to go in and eat." Mudgie danced around. "Sorry about that." Picking up the two suitcases, Dave walked up the steps on to the porch. Setting one of the cases down, he inserted the key and turned the lock.

Opening the door, he set the luggage inside and turned to Emily. "Are you coming inside?" he invited.

Walking up to where Dave stood, Emily hesitated before stepping forward. Before she could think, Dave swept her up in his arms and carried her over the threshold. Caught off guard, she tried to free herself. "What are you doing?"

"It's tradition," Dave answered, and used his foot to close the door. Dipping his head, he kissed her soundly. Breaking away, Dave set Emily on the floor.

"If you want to go get ready for bed, I'll let you go first." He pointed to the right. "Up the stairs, it's the third door on your left. There's a master bathroom in there, or you can use the one at the end of the hall. Feel free to take your time."

"Thank you Dave," Emily whispered. "Thank you for everything."

"Go get ready because I'm going to make this a night for you to remember. Always." The desire was plain to read in his black eyes as he scanned her from head to toe.

Trying to remain calm, Emily swallowed hard. "I have no doubt about that." Picking up her luggage, Emily moved gingerly thru the darkened room to the stairs. Ascending them, she disappeared down the hall. Dave waited a full minute before he made his way to the kitchen.

Opening the cupboard, he grabbed two glasses with one hand, while with the other he opened the fridge and took out the wine. He had been saving it for a special occasion but never imagined it would be his wedding.

_I'm married! I'm actually married to Emily Prentiss! Okay, it's not legal in the legal sense of the word, but in the eyes of the church, we're husband and wife. Oh my god! Emily's my wife and I'm her husband and this is our honeymoon, _Dave's mind raced as he tried to gather his thoughts. _Okay, Dave, you've been here three times before so you know the drill._

"The fourth time is the charm," he vowed. And it would be. Then he left the room to prepare for his bride.  
****

In the guest bathroom, Emily had taken her time undressing before donning her nightgown. The silky material whispered softly as she flitted from one end of the counter to the other. Washing her face clean of make-up, she carefully brushed her teeth. Rinsing her mouth, she used the towel to dab the corners and caught her reflection in the mirror.

"I'm Mrs. David Anthony Rossi," she whispered to her image as if hearing the words aloud would help break her from the spell she swore she had to be under. Whether it was an illusion or not, it felt good to say the words out loud. "I'm Emily Marie Rossi. I can't believe it."

"_Well believe it honey, because your husband is in the master bedroom waiting for you,"_ her reflection replied. Her husband! Her body came alive just thinking about Dave in bed waiting for her. It might be over by morning, but she was going to have him tonight.

Setting her brush down, Emily took another look at herself in the mirror. "It's now or never," she told herself. "You can do this Em; deep breath." Turning the handle, she opened the door and stepped into the hallway. Noticing the light on in the bedroom, Emily squared her shoulders and moved inside.

"Hi," she greeted.

Dave turned around to look at her. Standing before him in a silky nightgown edged with lace, Dave literally swallowed his tongue.

He took back what he thought earlier- Emily had never looked more beautiful than she did right now- with her black hair falling gently over her white shoulders. The material of her gown molded to her supple figure and called attention to her breasts.

"Hi," Dave greeted back. "You look…" Unable to find the words, he fumbled with the button on his shirt. As he reached for his belt buckle, his hands were stilled by Emily. "What are you doing?"

"For three years I've dreamed of discovering what drove the women at the FBI crazy. I guess this is my lucky night."

"And mine too," Dave replied thickly. Emily was standing in front of him, her hands on his belt, her eyes burning with desire.

"You're going to have lots of opportunities to undress me, but let me…tonight have the honour of undressing you."

Dave debated. He had wanted to undress her slowly as he drove her mad, but her offer to return the favour was too inviting to pass up. Moving his hands away, he let his arms fall to his side and let her do what she would with him.

Nervous and unsure, Emily loosened Dave's belt and pulled it out. Letting it drop on the floor, she unsnapped his jeans and lowered the zipper. Dave tried not to let her see how she was affecting him, but his sharp intake of breath wasn't fooling her.

Slowly she pushed the material down and helped him step out of it. Standing before her in his under shorts, t-shirt, and socks, the situation would have seemed almost comical if her bridegroom wasn't so damn sexy. Hesitantly, Emily ran her hand over Dave's chest and felt his heart pick up speed.

Licking her lips, she wasn't sure what to do next, so she kissed him. Openly, wantonly, she kissed him with all the emotions she had bottled up for so long. Now that she was his wife, she could do anything she wanted to and with him without fear of reprisal. It almost seemed sinful to know that of all the women at the FBI, she was the one who could legally get away with going to bed with David Rossi.

She almost laughed at the thought…until Dave's hand cupped her breast and teased her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Moaning low in her throat, Emily arched against his hand to feel more of him. She should have known he would have the devil's touch, but she wasn't expecting him to floor her from the first caress.

Pulling Dave's t-shirt over his head, she tried to catch her breath as took in his tanned broad chest. "Dave…" she whispered, not sure what to do or how to touch him. Fantasy alone in her bed was one thing, but now that he was standing in front of her, she was unprepared and nervous.

"Touch me Emily," Dave offered. Playing with her breasts, he cupped them, delighting in her low moans of ecstasy. "Any way you want; anywhere you want. I'm all yours."

Dipping her head low, Emily encircled Dave's nipple with her tongue and relished in the way he groaned low in his throat. Wanting to hear that reaction again, she repeated the move and for good measure blew lightly. Loving his reaction, she paid equal attention to the other side.

Wrapping his hands in her hair, Dave tried to hold it together as Emily slowly tortured him. She was only to his chest and already he felt his resolve slipping…he wasn't going to last much longer. He felt her go lower and he closed his eyes. Dear mother of God, he was definitely not going to last.

Hooking her fingers in the waistband of his boxers, Emily slid the material down and caught her breath. Sweet lord in heaven, she whispered a silent prayer of thanks. The rumours hadn't even come close to describing David Rossi: he was magnificent! She had read once that men's attitudes tended to mirror their penises. Now that she had seen with her own eyes the legend of the FBI- strong, proud and erect- it was no wonder Dave walked around with a chip on his shoulder.

With a trembling hand, Emily stroked him. Slowly at first, her courage built with each stroke until she decided to taste him. Flicking her tongue against the tip, she felt Dave jerk back. Soothing him in a low tone, she circled the tip and then took him in her mouth.

Dave thought he had died and gone to heaven. More than once he had caught himself having an erotic dream involving Emily and her mouth, but…wow! Ah hell! Wow didn't even come close to how the feel of her hot, wet, sweet mouth felt against his skin. As she took him deeper, he involuntarily thrust his hips forward. So hot and wet, and he wanted to surrender to his desire and fantasies right now, but he stopped. He owed her so much more.

"Em," he croaked. "Stop. Oh god, stop." Trying to catch his breath, he hated to interrupt the moment, but it was his turn to pleasure her.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, her brow furrowed.

"Nothing. Everything is right. But sweetheart, if I don't stop you now, our wedding night will be over before it begins." Lifting her up in his arms, he held her close. "I have waited too long and had too many fantasies over the years to end it on the spur of the moment."

Laying her gently on the bed, he covered her with his body. "Now it's my turn to love you." Kissing her gently, he began making love to her mouth as his hands stroked every inch of her body.

Maybe it was the feel of silk against his bare skin or the way she touched him back, but Dave felt himself grow harder with each touch of her fingertips. Never had a woman set him on fire with nothing more than a kiss. But Emily wasn't just any woman; she was _his _woman.

Moving his mouth down across her neck to her breasts, he suckled her nipple thru the fabric and heard the sharp hiss as Emily arched her back. Dave made sure he paid equal attention to the other before moving lower. Lower past her belly button. Lower past the v between her legs… Lower to the essence of her being.

Gently he parted her legs and drew in his breath. Sending a silent prayer upward, Dave placed a kiss on her short black curls before closing his mouth over her.

The moment Dave's mouth touched her, Emily knew she had lost her mind. Sweet heaven! All comprehension went out the window as she felt her body arch beneath him. His tongue circled, teased, and licked her into ecstasy so unreal that she knew she had to be dreaming. Nothing this good, this unbelievable could be real and legal.

Dave couldn't stop. He just wanted to taste her before claiming her, but one taste of her sweet honey and he was addicted. He could never get enough of her. He could live to be a hundred and never get her out of his system. Greedily he took all she was willing to give. He was hooked.

Emily weaved her hands in Dave's hair and tried not to concentrate on his mouth. So soft, so rough, so…oh god! Her thoughts went out the window as her body tightened against him. She didn't want to give in so easily, but the more she fought it, the more determined he was to make her let go.

"Ah…Dave…what are you doing…to me? Oh God! I don't know what to…to…oh God! Please…" Emily cried as her body fought to hold on. Dave had other plans. Pressing his thumb against her sensitive spot, he felt her lose control.

Emily felt herself going over the edge in free fall…

Coming back to earth, she felt a tear run from her eye and slide down her cheek. She was crying. She never cried during sex. _Love-making_, her mind corrected. _This is beyond sex. This is beyond anything you've ever experienced Emily._

Looking up, Dave watched her face as she found her release. A first for him. Always before, when he bedded a woman, he went for her release and then his satisfaction. He never cared what they felt. But as he watched Emily lose control, he realized that he had loved many women, but he had never made love to a woman.

Moving toward her, Dave saw that she was crying. Tears for him? Gently he kissed them away as he felt her take a shuddered breath.

"Emily, sweetheart, are you alright?" he asked, afraid that he had done something wrong. He had been going on desire and want. Maybe he should have asked her what she wanted.

"I'm okay. That was a first for me," Emily assured.

Kissing her forehead, Dave chuckled. "Me too." Stroking her body back to life, he felt his body scream for release. "I take it you liked it?"

"Oh yeah."

"Good. Because I'm about to make you mine." Looking at her, his eyes dared her to argue. Emily could only nod. Grasping the material of her nightgown up, Dave tried to pull it over her head.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked as she tried to free herself from the silk.

"I want to feel all of you against me," Dave replied as he let the material fall to the floor. Before Emily could speak, Dave covered her mouth with his. Probing gently, Dave tried to take it slow and make the moment last. Opening her legs wider, Emily let him in.

With one gentle thrust, Dave made them one.

Trying to catch his breath, Dave waited for Emily to adjust to his size before he shifted his hips and created a new kind of ecstasy. Each delicious thrust was met by Emily urging him forward. With her soft touch, her whispered endearments, and the way she wouldn't let him take full control, Dave knew when it came to sex he had finally met his match.

Increasing his speed, he was bent on making her crazy…and he was almost there, when Emily shifted her weight and took him deeper than he ever thought possible. It was over. His control was lost. He had to surrender.

"Oh God Em!" he cried as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I love you Dave," she whispered in his ear.

Kissing her deeply, his tongue mated with hers as he gave one last deep thrust in her tight wet heat. Feeling her tighten and hold him tight, Dave gave up as he poured himself into her and took them both over the edge of no return.

Emily felt herself slowly come back to life. She was no virgin, but what happened between her and Dave made her realize that there were still lessons to be learned.

Feeling Dave's strong arm around her waist, she rubbed her hand against him as she thought about how much she loved David Rossi.

"What are you thinking about?" Dave asked gruffly. He thought it was a myth that a body could hum, but his was, and he liked it.

"You."

Dave kissed her hair. "What about me?"

"That I never thought it was possible to feel this way."

"I know what you mean," Dave admitted. He felt his body come to life as Emily continued stroking him. "May I ask you a question?"

Emily pulled away and rolled over on her back. "Hmmm. What?"

"That little thing you did….when you took me deep….how did you do that?"

In an instant, Emily had Dave on his back. Hovering over him, she watched his face as she lowered her hips. "I could tell you, but it's more fun if I show you." Weaving her fingers with hers, she settled down on him.

"Oh yes," Dave moaned as Em moved her hips and took them both back over the edge…again.


	2. Chapter 2

_The final chapter of the honeymoon is up! Lots of sex, but what the heck, it IS their honeymoon. Dave knows what he wants, but Emily has other ideas as she makes a request of her new husband. How will Dave react? Hope you enjoy._

_I don't own Criminal Minds_

* * *

**Tonight I Celebrate My Love**

A cold breeze came thru the open bedroom window, shifting the curtain and causing Em to snuggle deeper into the nice warm body lying beside her. _So warm,_ she mused and breathed in the musky, spicy, all male scent that made Dave unique. _So nice. _She started to fall back asleep when she felt his arms tighten around her.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Rossi," Dave greeted, his voice thick with sleep.

"Good Morning, Mr. Rossi," Emily returned and stretched. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you call me Mrs. Rossi."

Dave opened his eyes to look at her. "Good, because I'll never get tired of saying it." He rolled her over and settled between her thighs. If God had created a heaven on earth, it definitely had to be Emily's body.

"You left the window open last night," Emily commented as Dave kissed her face, neck, shoulder.

"Uh huh. I needed a reason to do this," he replied and kissed her soundly.

"Oh really?" Her eyes danced with mischief as her body came to life under his gentle expert touch.

Dave moved his hips forward. "And to do this too." At her gasp, he pulled back and pushed back in. He was surprised that even though they had made love too many times to count in the past week, her body still had the ability to grasp him and hold him tight in a velvet fist. He would never get tired of it.

"I like your version of an alarm clock," Emily breathed as her body matched his rhythm. Shifting his weight, he reached up and grasped both of her hands with his, entwining their fingers. He loved touching her and being a part of her.

"I'm never going to get enough of you Em," Dave panted as his body started to reach its climax. "I'm never going to get tired of making love to you." That wonderful sensation of completion started at his toes and worked its way up his body in one gentle wave.

"I hope not," she returned and kissed him before feeling his body shudder with release. She felt her body tighten and follow behind him. Basking in the afterglow, she held him gently in her arms and waited for life to return to normal.

Lying on his back, with Emily's head resting on his chest, Dave tried to catch his breath. Unconsciously, his hand played with her hair. "I have to hand it to you Em; you are doing the one thing all other women in my life failed to accomplish."

Emily dropped a kiss and snuggled closer. "Which is what?"

"You are slowly killing me."

"You're on to me. Although there is one way of extending your life."

"What's that?"

"Feeding me. I'm hungry."

"I thought I already fed you," Dave teased.

Em took a playful swipe at his chest. "I meant real food. And I think Mudgie needs to go out." Em pulled away and reached for her robe. "I need to take a shower."

Dave sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Anything in particular I can make for you?"

Em leaned down and kissed him. "Anything will be fine. Then I was thinking we could go for a walk in your woods."

"A walk?" The first honeymoon Dave had ever been on where he wasn't trying to find a way to get out of the room.

"I could spend the rest of the week in bed making love to my handsome husband but I really need to get out of the house for a little while."

"Okay." Dave grabbed his robe and went downstairs to let out the dog.  
*****

Hand in hand Dave and Em walked the faint path. In the distance Mudgie led the way, occasionally stopping to sniff a bush or listen for a strange noise. But he never let his pets out of his sight. His mission was to make sure they stayed out of trouble. He knew that with their track records, they weren't going to make it easy for him.

Em looked around at the woods and sighed. She had always wondered what it was about trees and bushes that kept Dave running for their solitude. Now that she had walked the paths and taken in the natural beauty that couldn't be found in the city, she wondered how she could ever go back. Uh oh.

Dave sensed the immediate change in Em. "What's wrong?"

"I just realized that in three days you will be going back to work at the BAU and I won't. I'm out of a job."

"I'm sure that I could pull some strings and get you in at the Linguistics department."

Emily tensed for a moment. "I won't have you pulling strings for me."

"I wouldn't be 'pulling strings'; I know that they need help translating Farsi and Arabic chatter." Dave waited for a reply that didn't come. "You can still keep the name 'Prentiss'."

Emily reached down, picked up a stick and threw it past Mudgie. "I don't mind being known as Emily Rossi. That's not the problem…"

Dave stopped walking and turned to her. Standing in the woods, in the middle of nowhere, Dave had never felt freer and more at peace with himself and the world. And the reason for that feeling was standing right in front of him. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

"Talk to me Em. I know that you love to compartmentalize things and try to make sense out of them. And I know that you are going to analyze what we did. So, before we go back to reality, let's clear the air. What is on your mind?"

She paused to gather her thoughts. How like Dave Rossi to cut to the chase and get to the point to put her on the spot? "I was just…wondering if…well, if you have regrets about…" Emily looked up, gave a small smile and then looked away.

"Getting married?" Dave finished softly.

"Yeah."

"Emily, I don't regret marrying you. Infact, I feel blessed."

"Are you sure?" Emily never knew anyone truly altruistic. Somebody always wanted something in return.

Dave cupped her cheek. "Those words that I said to you came from my heart. I love you. I am glad that you are my wife." His thumb stroked her cheek gently. "I'm even happier that you agreed to marry me; it saved me from kidnapping you and holding you here at the cabin until you changed your mind."

"I'm just not sure that what we did was the right thing." Emily pulled back and turned away. "What if we rushed into it?"

"We didn't. When we get back, I want to make it official. I want to marry you. I want you to be my wife in the eyes of the law."

"Dave…"

"That's what I want. But what do you want Em? What ever it is, I will support it."

Emily nervously twisted her hands together. "I want to give our marriage a three month trial before we decide to make it legal."

"Three months? Are you sure?"

"It's been an incredible two weeks but I know that we are going to have to go back to the real world. And I know that we are going to have our share of problems. I want to make sure that we have that connection before we make it real."

"We already have that connection."

"We do. I can't deny that we have had some great sex. But you and I both know we suck at relationships. Between us we can write a book on the pitfalls of failed relationships. I don't want to walk away from this moment in our lives with hate between us. I want to find out if what we are sharing right now is enough to last."

Dave listened carefully to every word of Emily's argument and found himself agreeing. Who knew better than he about failed relationships and marriages that always crashed and burned right after take-off?

"Can I have time to think about it?"

"I was hoping you could give me an answer right now."

"Tesoro, you have to give me a little time to work all of this out. This isn't just about you or me, but us."

"We have to be back in three days…"

Dave backed her up against a tall oak. Gently he cupped her breast and felt her nipple harden. "We have three days left on our honeymoon; I say we make the most of it. There will be enough time later to discuss the what ifs." Lowering his head, he kissed her neck. Feeling Dave's lips on her skin, Emily closed her eyes and gave in to the ecstasy he was so good at creating in her.

"Are you suggesting…here in the woods?" Emily asked as her heart picked up speed. Eagerly her hands went to undo the snap on the waistband of Dave's jeans.

"What better place to become one with nature?" Dave helped remove Emily's jeans. Gently he probed her softness with his hand.

"You always did have a way with words, Dave," she gasped as his fingers stroked her.

"Just one of my many talents."

Arching against his, Emily moaned as she tried to free Dave from the confines of his jeans. "I can't wait to find out more of your talents."

"All in due time sweetheart," he murmured against her mouth as his body search for hers. Lifting her legs around his hips, he gave a deep thrust and made them one. Pausing to catch his breath, Dave looked deep in her eyes. "I love you Emily."

"Me too," she replied.

Getting his second wind, Dave covered her mouth with his for a long deep kiss and took them over the edge of no return.  
*******

Sitting on the swing, Emily was curled in the corner watching the sun go down. Silently she marveled at the change of colours against the sky. It was if Mother Nature had taken a special paint brush to swipe the heavens with dusty rose and vermillion and yet somehow managed to never run them together.

"I thought I might find you out here," Dave spoke softly as he handed her a light blanket to ward off the chill in the air.

"Thanks." Moving over, she let him sit down on the swing and hold her close.

For along while they watched the sunset as the stars poked out to decorate the dark sky. The wind picked up and moved the trees. Burrowing closer to Dave, Emily soaked in his heat as she listened to the gentle pounding of his heart.

"I thought about what you said earlier." Dave's voice broke the quiet. "Emily, to be honest, I'm not sure why things happened the way they did, but I am not going to look at it as anything other than a blessing. For the first time in my life I am willing to do the hard work. So if agreeing to a three month trial before we make our wedding official is what it's going to take- then I will do it."

Emily looked at him in surprise. "You would do that for me?"

Dave nodded. "I never say anything I don't mean. And those vows I made in front of our friends and God- I meant. I will never take them back."

Emily bit her lip. "Where do we go from here?"

"One day at a time." Dave tightened his arms around her and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "I want what we have to work."

Sighing, Emily closed her eyes. "I can work with that."

They sat together for a long time on the swing watching the stars.  
**********

Lifting her suitcase into the back of the truck cab, Emily settled it on the floor before calling for Mudgie. Eagerly the black Lab ran over to get pets and pats from his new mistress. Like owner, like dog, it was obvious that Mudgie was head over heels for Emily.

"That's my good boy," Emily encouraged as she scratched under the dog's neck. "Are you ready to go home?" A wet tongue on her cheek was the response.

Locking the front door, Dave did a quick walk around the grounds to make sure everything was secure before he left. Satisfied that the cabin was protected, he picked up his duffel bag and walked over to where Emily stood with the dog.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked before giving her a deep kiss.

"Not really. I think I've fallen in love with these woods."

"I know how you feel. I can call Hotch and see if he can extend my leave by another couple of days."

Emily shook her head. "I think two weeks alone with you in a cabin in the woods doing nothing but making love has been long enough and now it's time for you to get back to work and earn a paycheck."

"I'd rather stay home with my beautiful wife."

"Hmmm…you're going to make me call Hotch and Morgan to come and get you, right?" Her eyes danced with mischief.

Dave pursed his lips. "No. You don't have to resort to drastic measures. I'll take you back so I can go catch the bad guys."

"That's my husband."

"You are moving in with me, right?" Dave asked and placed his bag in the cab. Patting the jump seat, he motioned for Mudgie to get in before closing the door.

Emily nodded. "Yes. I was going to head over to my place tomorrow and get some things I'm going to need."

"Okay." Kissing her quickly, he waited for her to get inside before walking to the driver's side and getting in. Closing the door, he started the engine and adjusted his seatbelt.

"Dave, do you honestly believe we can work this out?"

"I do." Picking up her hand, he placed it against his lips. "Let's go home." Dave put the truck in drive. Together they headed toward their new life.


End file.
